A Passing Moment
by MsAdler583
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by another story I read. It's Matthew/Evangeline off set but basic Jate fluff...what can I say...
1. A Passing Moment

A/N Obviously I took great liberties in this one-shot. I was inspired by another story I read. I do not own LOST or Evangeline Lilly, (sadly) Matthew Fox, nor any other LOST crew and cast.

Evangeline held the mug in her hands letting the warmth spread on her palms. Hawai'i was never cold, but it was a little chilly this morning as she sat on the back porch watching the sun rise over the beach. It was one of her favorite things to do on the days she didn't have to worry about rushing over to production for hair and make-up. She had the next two weeks off thanks to Henry. The Desmond episode didn't feature her or Matthew, so they were free for now. Though there were production rumors of promo shots next week for them both.

She watched the sun rise and listened to the calm of the ocean waves lapping against the sand so close to her beach house. She couldn't imagine anything making her life more perfect at the moment. Unconsciously she felt her eyes fall to her a particular finger on her left hand. It felt weird being one of the few cast members without a family. While it was fun to joke with Josh, she knew he went home to his wife while she crashed with two girls like a college dorm. It wasn't like she expected Dom to propose any time soon, but…

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she padded back through the house, setting the mug on the bar as she passed. Pulling her sweatshirt back in place, she opened the door cautiously. Her caution disappeared as soon as she saw Matthew's face staring back at her.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she opened the door wider, "Come on in,"

"Thanks," he said, his face smiling wide too.

"Coffee or water?" she asked, "Sorry, I don't really have much. I should probably do some shopping today," she muttered to herself.

He plopped himself on the couch, "Uh, coffee would be fine, thanks."

She moved into the kitchen and busied herself finding a mug and pulling out the milk. Smiling at the fact that she knew exactly how he drank his coffee, she turned so he wouldn't see her stupid grin.

"So what are you planning to do with your days off?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said as she moved into the living room area, "Claudia's already gone ashore because she's off schedule for three weeks. I was thinking of going to California, but I don't know if I want to waste the effort."

Matthew laughed.

"I don't know. What are you doing? Is Margherita here?"

He shook his head, "Nah, they went back to California last week and will be there till next Thursday. I haven't decided if I'm just going to relax here or do what."

"The effort right?" she laughed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Exactly," he said as he took a drink.

"Someone mentioned promo shots next week sometime, but I don't know if they're serious or not."

They sat in silence a few seconds before Matthew started in, "What about Dom, are you two doing anything?"

Evangeline fought the urge to roll her eyes, "No, I don't think so. He's on set with Henry for a while."

"Oh, right," he said with a smile.

"Actually," she said as she stood up, "Em was talking about this place on Kailua Bay where you can go kayaking. It sounded fun."

She set her empty mug in the sink, calling back to Matthew in the other room, "It might be worth checking out. I don't know though. Dom might want to go which means I'll have to wait at least a month. I'll probably just end up going shopping for groceries today."

"Doesn't sound as fun," he called back.

"I know," she began washing the mug out and set it on the counter before turning back around.

Matthew was leaning on the bar, watching her with a smile. She could barely admit to herself that every time he flashed his smile and his eyes crinkled at the side that her heart did a little flutter that it never did with Dominic. Even Josh, who's hunky body was the object of every wandering eye on set didn't make her as nervous as Matthew did. Maybe the difference, she tried to convince herself, was the brotherly feeling from Josh as opposed to the heat she felt with Matthew. It wasn't just the girly desire that made her think maybe Matthew felt a little something too; a girl knows when a girl knows.

"What?" he said with eyebrows raised.

Only then did she realize she had been staring at him intently.

"Nothing," she said trying to brush it off with a smile.

"What?" he said more insistently, laughing lightly.

She moved to the other side of the bar and tried to put on the most innocent face she could, "Nothing."

He laughed loudly this time and she moved over to his side, looking at his t-shirt before gaining the courage to look up at his face. She couldn't help but recall the on screen kiss they had shared. If only he wasn't so damn good looking.

His smile faded as he looked down at her face.

"Well," she said clearing her throat, "I'm going to go ahead and run to the store. Want to come?"

"Sure," he said backing away towards the open glass door.

"Just let me change. It'll only be a sec," she headed towards her room, "Make yourself at home."

She hurried into her bedroom and straight into the bathroom. Grabbing a tank-top and shorts, she put them on and slid a light jacket over it before wrapping her hair in a loose bun. She didn't want to waste time on make-up so she put some powder and lip gloss on quickly before giving herself one quick look over in the mirror.

Her sandals were on the balcony so she walked back through the living room to grab them. Matthew was sitting on the couch watching the t.v.

"That was quick," he said as he turned the television off.

She smiled as she grabbed her shoes and slid them on.

"Ready?" she said as she looked around for her purse.

"Evi," Matthew said as he stood up.

The knot in her stomach grew as she knew what was coming.

"Ready?" she asked again, forcing the smile on her face.

He watched her for a few seconds, his dark eyes more a mystery than ever.

"Yeah," he said finally with a sigh, "Yeah I am."

"Great."

She smiled again as she made her way to the door and he followed as though nothing had passed between them.


	2. A Captured Moment

A/N: So, I know I said it would be a one-shot, but there was a request for more and I really loved writing this, so 'nuff said. Btw, I still don't own LOST, Evi, Fox, Dom or any cast/crew. Kudos to Abrams, Lindelof and Cuse for creating it all. We are eternally grateful.

Evangeline pushed open the door and hurried to set the bags on her counter. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket and she was afraid she knew what it was. She saw the name Cuse before she slid the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, trying to take a breath.

"Evangeline?" the person on the other line said.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, someone just brought to my attention that we were scheduled to do some promo shots with you and Matthew this Thursday. Are you headed to the mainland?"

"No," she said as she moved to pull the groceries out of the bags.

"Okay, great. Someone should be calling you about time and place. I'm sorry we overlooked this."

"It's okay. I thought I remembered someone talking about it, but I wasn't sure."

"Okay, great," he repeated, "Listen, I've gotta go. Let us know if you have any questions."

"Sure," she squeezed in before the line went dead.

Most of her conversations with the higher ups went like that. She smiled as she slid her phone back into her pocket. She had the rest of the day to relax, which was fine by her.

It was nine before Evangeline was walking out of the door with her little bag. She was being picked up by someone and taken to the shot location. A little golf cart pulled up with someone who had worked with her on a shot before. She tried to remember her name, it was something like Kim or Kit.

"Hey," the girl said as she got in, "I'm Kim. Let me know if you need anything."

"Great," she said, mad that she knew the right answer but hadn't gotten to use it.

"Where are we going?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh, there is a little grove down the road that we think will make some great pictures. Matthew and Josh are already there, so you'll get into hair and makeup while they finish up."

"Josh's going to be there?"

"Yeah, he's done for production for a while so we're squeezing him in while we can. We'll get some great Jack/Sawyer shots."

Evangeline nodded, "Sounds great."

They pulled up to the mango grove and she could see Matthew with his back to Josh. Both were laughing about something. The photographer began adjusting a light and they relaxed. Matthew smiled and nodded at Evangeline as they stopped.

"Hair's that way," Kim pointed to a little trailer.

Evangeline hopped in where someone was waiting for her. They did her hair and minimalized her makeup quickly before shoving an outfit her way.

"Wear this," the man said before leaving the trailer.

She changed into the white tank top and green shorts and went back outside. They were taking pictures of Josh crouched down, but Evangeline couldn't see Matthew anywhere.

"Can't get a day off, huh?" he said behind her.

She turned with a smile, surprised she hadn't seen him when she walked out. Neither of them had talked since the morning they went shopping together. Everything seemed fine at the store and there was no awkwardness like Evangeline had been afraid of.

"Guess not," she said.

"I think they said they want some group shots and then just some of us. You'll be last."

"Sounds good," she said, watching Josh.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good. How are you?"

She finally turned to look up at him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki pants. Like every day, he looked amazing.

"Matthew and Evangeline!" someone cried.

They walked over to begin the tedious posing and smiles. First they positioned Sawyer on one side and Jack on the other with Kate in the middle.

"Okay," the photographer said, "First Sawyer and Jack look down at Kate, Kate you're looking at the camera."

Evangeline liked when they called her Kate because it helped her remember she was posing for Kate, not herself.

"Smiling or no?" she asked as she looked up at the camera.

"Boys no, girl yes, but coy."

She tried not to laugh as she put on the best coy smile she could.

"Okay," he said again, "Now I want Kate trying to look back over her shoulder at Sawyer; Saywer's looking at Jack and Jack, you look at Kate."

They all shifted their focus to one another. As Evangeline tried to remain serious she almost started laughing.

"Meaner Sawyer," the photographer yelled.

They continued to take a few poses of the three of them; most of which had Evangeline in the middle attempting to choose between the two.

"Let's get a few of Matthew," the photographer said after a while, signaling Evi and Josh to leave.

She followed him over to a table where a few bottles of water were sitting.

"Can we have one of these?" he asked Kim.

She nodded as she looked up from her notebook.

Evangeline twisted the cap off and took a big swig, relishing the feeling of the cold traveling down her throat and into her stomach. Josh came up from behind and pushed her shoulder playfully. No one could understand, but Josh really was like a big brother to her. She saw why all the fan girls thought he was hot, because undoubtedly he was, but she had never really been attracted to him on more than a friendly basis. Of course, she wasn't complaining about her completely awkward cage sex, which was hilarious for them both.

She turned around to face him with a scowl, "Jeez, Josh."

He laughed as he grabbed one of the bottles of water, "Don't even,"

Raising her hands like fists, she tried to maneuver the bottle of water and still look tough. It wasn't working.

Josh laughed as he planted himself on the ground, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "Dom and I were thinking about going kayaking, but I don't know if he will be able to."

"We're grilling Saturday night if you want to come. A few of us will be there, but it's no formal affair. Just if you want to come hang out. Yessica was saying how she hasn't got to talk to you in a while."

Evangeline smiled, "Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll see what we can do."

"Miss Lilly!" one of the crew yelled.

"You're up," he said with a smile.

Evangeline stood up and tried to brush the grass off her butt. Her hair was starting to stick to her shoulders unpleasantly. Matthew was standing by a tree, waiting for her.

"Can I climb the tree?" she asked excitedly.

The photographer gave her a look like there was no way she was getting twice as much for the day. She just smiled sweetly and began climbing the tree. One of the lights crew moved closer either to begin a speech warning the liabilities of actors falling out of trees or just to get a better look.

Matthew was used to such behavior and shielded his eyes as he watched her climb. She moved down into a crook in the branch to where Matthew stood behind her and acted as though he was peeking around the trunk.

Satisfied that the pose withstood the craziness of the actions, the photographer snapped a few pictures before suggesting nicely that Evangeline put her feet back on the ground. She did so and only moments later was being shifted to pose with Matthew.

"Give him a kiss on the cheek," the photographer said.

Evangeline leaned in to act like she was about to give him a kiss.

"No," the photographer said as he moved closer, "Just give him a kiss."

Evangeline knew that acting was acting, but this seemed different somehow. She pressed her lips against his rough cheek and held it there while the photographer's shutter clicked. When she pulled away, she hoped her cheeks weren't red, but seeing Matthew's smile as though nothing had happened, made her relax quickly.

They continued to take pictures of Evangeline leaning over Matthew's shoulders and standing back to back. Her favorite pose, though, was Jack standing defensively with his arm stretched out as though trying to hold Kate back. Kate, however, was holding onto his arm and about to walk around it anyway. They had both of them look up with a stern face as though looking up at the monster. She liked the pose because it summed up the relationship of the two characters. Jack felt the need to protect everyone especially Kate and Kate wasn't going to let anyone stopper her, especially Jack.

When they were finished, the three of them talked for a while before the crew had packed up and was ready to go.

"Alright, folks," Josh said with a smile, "I'm heading out. I'll see you guys later."

Josh had driven himself, which left Matthew and Evangeline.

"You need a ride?" Matthew asked.

He had also driven himself which made Evangeline wonder why she was picked up separately. She only lived down the road and she figured she could just walk. Kim walked up.

"Ready to go?"

"I can just catch a ride with Matthew," she said.

"Ok. Good work, guys."

"Thanks," he said before he gestured towards his pickup.

They were only on the road for a few minutes before they pulled up to her beachside rental.

"Thanks for the ride," she said as she got out.

To her surprise, he got out too.

"No problem, just down the road. Besides, I've got nothing else to do all day."

"Oh that's too bad," she said as they walked towards the door.

She lingered by the door after she unlocked it.

"Well, goodbye for now Matt."

He looked down at her with a smile before he leaned in to give her a little kiss on the cheek to repay her for the one she gave him. Without knowing what she was doing, Evangeline turned her head into his and kissed him on the lips, slowly. She felt her heart pound as he kissed back.

He pulled away suddenly shaking his head and rubbed his fingertips on his eyelids. Evangeline felt her face get warm as she looked past Matthew to clear her head. As she did, her blood pulsed cold jolts through her body as she saw someone creep away across the street.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" Matthew turned his torso to the road, fingers still on his temple.

"Photographer," she said in an even smaller voice.

"Dammit," he said as his hand moved up into his hair. "Did they get a picture of us?"

"I don't know," she said, hurting inside.

"I'm so sorry," she began blubbering, "I don't know…"

He had begun to walk away, but turned and took a few steps forward, "Don't beat yourself up over this. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Evi, I don't know either."

They stood a foot apart, each thinking about what they had just done. Evangeline wondered if the guy had actually gotten a photo of them kissing. This isn't what she wanted.

"I've got to go," Matthew said finally, "I'll see you soon."

"Matthew," she called as he walked away, "I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly, "Me too."

He moved back to the truck and drove away while Evangeline opened the door, walked straight to the bedroom and fell on her bed, hoping sleep would find her. She closed her eyes but her head was filled with the distant sound of waves hitting the rocks outside her door.


	3. A Last Moment

A/N Thanks for the reviews on the other "Mavie" fics. I wrote the first on a whim, but I really am enjoying writing these. Please keep sending feedback! Btw, I don't own LOST, or Matthew or Evi or anyone involved. : )

"Why are you so anxious to go anyways?" Dominic asked from the closet.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Evangeline hoped he wouldn't keep prying.

"I just don't get why we get one evening to ourselves and you want to go hang out with them. It's like going to the cafeteria after school when you don't have to."

He appeared from the closet, putting on a black jacket over a maroon t-shirt. Evangeline thought he looked really handsome with his hair spiked up. His face, though, wasn't showing very much affection.

"If you don't want to go, we don't have to go. Let me call Josh," she said as she rolled off the bed and reached for her phone.

He leaned out and grabbed her hand, looking her in the eye, "Is something going on?"

Evangeline's thoughts raced over the kiss she shared with Matthew outside her house. She shook her head.

"No, nothing's going on."

He continued to watch her as though he knew she was lying. "You've got that Kate look on your face."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away, "Do you want me to call Josh or not?"

"No, we'll go. Just give me a minute."

He turned back into the bathroom and shut the door. Raising her phone to her chin, she made her way into the front room and looked out the bay window in the back. All week long she had been secretly trying to scour the internet checking to see if the photo between her and Matthew had surfaced. She couldn't find anything and she imagined it would be all over the place if it had really happened.

The worst part is she had no one to talk to. She desperately wanted to talk to Matthew, but they hadn't spoken since it happened. She obviously couldn't tell Dom and even Josh was on the no speak list for this one. He wasn't known for keeping his secrets well, especially if alcohol was in the mix.

She really wanted to just forget the whole thing. She knew it was a mistake the minute it happened. Still, she couldn't believe she had let her impulsive actions ruin one of her best friendships. Inside she hoped Matthew would be at the cook out and hopefully she would be able to talk to him. She didn't have the nerve to ask Josh if he would be there.

"Ready to go?" Dom asked behind her.

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she walked towards him. "All ready."

It only took them a few minutes to drive to Josh's house. It was a beautiful bungalow big enough for him and Yessica. Evangeline got out of the car carefully, her skirt only allowing for certain movement. Hand in hand, they made their way to the front door. Evangeline tried to carelessly look for Matthew's car, but she couldn't see it.

Yessica greeted them as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of appetizers.

"Evi!" she said with a smile, "So good to see you guys again!"

"Here let me help you," Evangeline said as she took the tray from her.

"Oh, thanks."

Evangeline had always really liked Josh's wife and maybe that was another reason she felt nothing for him. She honestly thought they were good for each other.

"Everyone's in the back," she said as she led the way.

When they got to the backyard, Yessica took the tray again to put it on one of the tables. They had lit tiki torches around the backyard, giving the area a nice glow.

"Going for a beach theme?" Dom asked as Josh approached with a drink in hand.

He laughed and raised the glass, "Sure, beats the hell out of our normal beach, right?"

They laughed and Dom asked where he could get a drink. Josh pointed the way.

"Want anything?" Dom asked Evi.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"So," Josh asked, getting closer once he had left. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I'm doing alright. Enjoying my time off for now. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for inviting us."

Emilie joined the conversation and all of them avoided talking about work. For the first few minutes at least.

"Hey!" Josh cried as some others entered the backyard.

Evangeline looked up to see Matthew walk in with his wife, Margherita, hand in hand. She tried to look down at her drink, but almost immediately looked up and locked eyes with him. He smiled the same smile he always had as he began talking to Dominic.

"Food's ready!" Josh shouted above the crowd.

The group began making their way to get the shish kabobs they had prepared. Evangeline had moved to get another drink when she suddenly felt the presence of someone next to her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said as she focused on what she was doing.

"We need to talk," he said simply.

She looked up at him, "Now?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Now. Come out to my car."

"And that won't look strange?" she asked.

He laughed, "I doubt it. Not unless you make it look strange."

She picked up her drink and followed him back through the house. He stopped in front of his car and crossed his arms.

"I think this is a safe distance," he said as she approached him.

They both watched each other, wondering who would go first.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said finally, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop," he said softly. "I'm sorry too. You know, if I wasn't me and you weren't you and we were somewhere else, as some other people..."

She tried to bite her lip to keep from any more tears coming.

"Then maybe," he continued, "we could be other people, _together_. But we're not, Evi. I am me. And you are you. We just, can't."

"You mean if you were Jack and I was Kate and we were on some island, away from everyone else. All alone."

He laughed, "Something like that."

She nodded, "I know, I'm so sorry."

"You know I'm waiting for the call from my rep where he asks me why there's a front page photo of us kissing on your porch. But I haven't got one. Not yet."

"I know," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I keep looking on the internet, but I haven't seen anything. Maybe it wasn't a photographer. Maybe I was just being paranoid."

"Please don't cry," he said taking a small step forward.

Realizing what he was doing, he stepped back again and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," she squeaked out.

He laughed again, "After all we've been through, I don't think that's possible."

She laughed too and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

She nodded, "I think so. Are you?"

"Happy enough," he said with a small smile.

She pulled at the spaghetti strap of her top absentmindedly, "I'm glad."

"Well, I don't want anyone to get too many ideas," he said as he took a step towards the door.

She followed, wiping the mascara from her eyes, praying she wasn't making a mess of her face.

"You know," he said as he gave her a little shove on the shoulder, "You're a really good kisser."

She laughed as she tried to swat him back, "I'm going to the restroom," she said before pulling away.

He gave her one last look before she disappeared and in that look, she could see the true emotions in his heart. She closed the bathroom door and tried to repair her make-up as best she could. At least she got it to the point of where you couldn't tell she was crying. She hoped it was all over for her, the crazy thoughts and mixed feelings, but inside she had a feeling things would never be over.


End file.
